Talk:Infinity Gauntlet/@comment-39556521-20190525043939
"The Storm of the Troopers" Chief this is for you. This is General PenguinStarr of the Jedi Order, and General of the Republic army, my men have returned from the battle of the retarded hill, we have gotten good news and bad news from it, it was a good war effort. It took me days to calculate with precision to what we lost and what we've won, due to us preserving from the Furrie tactics. I have sent three squads to the Hill, to recover some stones and possibly achieve greatness. I've sent an amount of three squads, pertaining with a lead officer, a Jedi commander, padawan of the Jedi Order. The total number of members consisted of 21 men, each specializing in skill. *Types of Clone Troopers* Assault: Front line, with a blaster rifle at hand, medium armor and packed with enough gear to be the brute force in numbers, though, they are the common soldiers used in battle. They are trained hard and strong, as they say, "One clone trooper can take out seventeen clankers before death." Heavy: A big boy, they are the brute force that can pack a punch, having a machine blaster, capable of mowing down many and many enemy's. They are also very durable, able to take a great amount of damage before fall. However, these units are slow and need transport due to the heavy armor they hold, but they are very good for defense. Scout: Depending on the mission, these are the Hermes of the group mission, they tend to work alone, with great accuracy, using a sniper blaster, with long-range tactics, and very light on foot. They have no armor, making them an easy pick in close combat, but they usually take from afar. As well, they are nimble and quick, able to evade shots quickly and precisely. *Squads* Alpha - Objective: Frontline assault Numbers: 7 assault, 2 heavies, Jedi commander Beta - Objective: Counterflank Numbers: 7 assault, 2 heavies Delta - Objective: AntiAir Numbers: 2 snipers Sir, here's the report, we took heavy casualties, but with a good twist to it. Luckily, preserved long enough to actually capture a stone, but I admit, I overestimated the furries, they were quick enough to overwhelm our tactics, so we have to retreat. We lost 15 men, 10 assault, 3 heavies, one sniper, and our Jedi Commander, and it was worse due to my forgetful manners of realizing the furries are a bigger threat. I believed with our numbers we could actually take the hill back itself, I was wrong. The good news however, we were able to get the space stone, this will be a create benefit to us, it shall allow us to transport our soldiers to locations the furries would never realize. As well, we found a few soldiers from the original war that have been trying to keep the furries out as long as possible. The battle was tough, but at least we succeeded in getting a stone. I will confirm however, I did see the gauntlet itself from afar while the battle was on, but, the furries had scouts, I didn't count that, they took it quicker than my scouts could shoot. Though, this is the mission report for 'The Storm of the Troopers' - General PenguinStarr